Luner Heren: Server of Plant
“Stronger than any metal is the flexing vine” Introduction/Origin The most pacifistic of all Servers, Luner Heren was summoned alongside the original six by Takris Chronos. His creation was almost not included by the Zonac Council as they considered plant life to be somewhat irrelevant and redundant after stone, air, and water, but eventually it was decided that making a Plant Server would be easier than complicating the other energy forces further, and so Luner was created. It is unknown as to which Council Member created him. Luner spent most of his original years in Mobius Prime Alpha giving repairs and plentiful produce to any and all who populated the planet. Because of his quick and friendly action, he gained the most immediate favor from the public. Statues were soon formed in his liking, which he would occasionally brag about to the other Servers. When escalation arrived concerning those lost to the Multiverse Error, Luner found himself mostly in Mercia, trying to keep the peace. He voted against leaving to the new Prime Zone, waiting until the last had departed before finally following through. He came back soon after to find Takris Chronos, who had remained still. Because of his initial choice to remain, when the other Servers returned, Luner retained his initial favor. The planet was split into factions of sorts for years during the repairs. A number of the Servers acted as rulers for a selection of these areas: some taking hold of established kingdoms and governments like the Dragon Kingdom and Mercia, while others created their own. Luner remained neutral in the matter, acting more as a nomadic drifter who would act when summoned to a threat. Personal events The Kingdom War Far into the years when the planet had been fully restored and was flourishing again, different groups began seeing the Servers as threats due to their rulership positions. Different individuals began rising up to challenge the positions of the ruling Servers, charging themselves with Chaos Energy and other powers to seem more threatening. While Luner did not take any power for himself, his popularity made him a political target, not so much in the sense of those that wanted to attack him, but that people wanted him to be the voice of reason. Many wanted him to force the ruling Servers to step down, while others wanted him to reinforce the Servers. Luner remained uninvolved for as long as he could. However because he was considered a citizen of Mercia, when the pressure spread and violence in the common streets began, Luner finally acted. His mentality on the matter was that he did not consider how the Servers ruled to be as tyrants who were unjust to the public. He believed that as long as the individual was qualified and did not compromise their morals, that their personal power should not change what people thought of the person’s right to rule, even if he personally was not interested in that kind of position. The Never-Dead Battle The Servers decided that it was time that they bring in the Zonac Soul of the Servers. They attempted to summon him from Mobius Prime Alpha, but it did not work. They attempted it again in the New Mobius Prime. It still did not work. So, they travelled to the Server Realm to do so. Unfortunately an entity known as “Virus Prime” managed to follow, and inadvertently discovered a damaged path to some chamber She hijacked the Server’s combined energies to power this, releasing one of the armies of the Never-Dead, which began spreading throughout the multiverse. Immediately the Servers all began fighting against the Never-Dead Army. Luner was tasked with the preservation of the mobian citizens of Mobius Prime Alpha until the battle had ended with the Never-Dead. The Ror Vlaseph Arrival In every zone of Mobius there are a species of metal-like giants called the “Ror Vlaseph”, and each version dies off at some point due to their planet and sun failing. In some zones, they escape by furnishing giant transports, but are forced to feed off of planets as they go for survival. A group of Servers had left Mobius to aid in a conflict between various alien races that would cause universal destruction: mainly between that of the Black Arms and the Xorda. During this time, however, the Ror Vlaseph were nearing the Milky Way of Mobian times. Immediately the Servers still on Mobius, including Luner, began noticing the shrinking planets, and even power from the sun beginning to lessen. The Servers at Mobius managed to move the giant transports out of range of destroying further their space, but Luner Luminai travelled personally to discover the reason behind this. Eventually he found the Vlasephs and discovered their problems. They attempted to come to an agreement to keep the planets alive without killing the Vlasephs, but things escalated and the Vlasephs began destroying nearby planets, coming to Mobius. The only option appeared to be that the Vlasephs had to be killed, Luner argued that killing the prime zone Vlasephs would destroy all the others in the multiverse. Soon the remaining Servers arrived and they kept the Vlasephs trapped within a pocket dimension until a new home could be created for them. The Red Hand A modified version of the Never-Dead army began appearing over Mobius Prime Alpha. Almost every Server who stood against the army was unable to harm it, and some were thought to have been killed: Luner being one of the casualties. United Federation Special Forces Time passed and Luner was eventually asked by members of the United Federation government to be part of a group that would go to the Multiverse to take care of issues. This was forbad by the last member of the Zonac Council, Seela, but they were acting in a way to hide their actions from her. With various threats appearing at different areas of the planet, they wanted individuals who could take care of the problems secretly without any attention. Luner saw this as a massive underutilization of his abilities, but joined regardless. The Hijacker A remnant of the Red Hand survived after the Servers battle with the Fallen Time Server, combining with a mobian. Finding that he was being able to convert the energies of others into his personal core energy, he started doing more heroic deeds before becoming bitter against the Servers and wanting them gone. So, he fought each and began taking their energy for himself, becoming stronger each time. Luner was one of the Servers drained at the time before the situation was fixed and the Servers restored. Enter Daricha The Server Psyfilice Milen had been working alongside Takris Chronos to repair that which was damaged in the Server Realm. By some means, the Fallen Server “Daricha” became a parasite inside of Psyfilice, adapting into her powers and eventually taking over her body and core as a host for herself. At first she was more reasonable, but still refused to relent her new body. Eventually she became so aggressive that she began taking down various Servers, one of which being Luner, who refused to fight her because of his relationship with Psyfilice. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Luner controls plant life only. He can create plants with trunks and stems the size of cities if needed. He is able to manifest any kind of plant, but he is not educated on what every kind of plant is. If he encounters a planet he is foreign to, he can easily adapt to it, but he needs to know what it is. He normally sticks to large vines for his usage. Physical Abilities Luner is considered a weaker Server. He appears to be more muscular than others, but he is slower. He is quite flexible compared to the others, and heals slightly faster as well. He doesn’t usually go to his full strength because of the damage his powers can do when weighing down on the planet. Specific Abilities Luner does not possess any special abilities outside of his Server programming. Occupation While a Server, Luner spends a great deal of his time in architecture. He has also taken part in many missions with the United Federation secretly, but he mostly favors his musical career. Luner once formed a band alongside the Phantis Soul and Psyfilice Milen, but this did not last long unfortunately. Relationships Allies Luner grew to have a strong bond with Tresser Aguain and Mysl Farensai specifically. They shared a long-lasting friendship for years, but Luner became distant when his relationship with Psyfilice grew, as did Mysl as she eventually left to a different zone. Romantic relationships For almost the entire time he was around, Luner had a crush on Psyfilice, and after years they became a couple. Specific Traits Luner appears in the form of a somewhat short and stocky green young adult echidna. He seems to be mentally and physically around the age of 21 or so. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers